Mega Man X: Corrupted Future
by TheForbiddenTree
Summary: Zero wakes up to a city, or possibly world, in ruin at the hands of Sigma. Having no recollection of what happened, Zero will go to great lengths to find out what happened.
1. Something's Different

Disclaimer: Mega Man X and all referenced characters are copyrighted trademarks of Capcom.

Notice: This story is rated Fiction T for Language, and Mild Descriptive Violence. Minimum recommended reading age is 13.

Extra Notice: Neither this story nor it's author (myself) are associated or affiliated with the Mega Man X: Corrupted fangame.

========Prologue: Something's Different========

In Zero's dream, a memory of the past;

X, Zero, & Axl returned to Maverick Hunter HQ after successfully defeating Sigma once again. This time, however, instead of killing him, since it would only allow him to download himself to his next body. They imprisoned him in the highest security, isolated far, far from Earth on Jupiter's icy moon Europa. Everything was great, the three shared a small celebration, X, Zero and Axl received the newly created "Thomas Light Peace Prize" for their incredible effort. Later in R&D after the three talked to Alia, Layer, & Palette, Zero turned to X & Axl.

Zero: "We did good today."

Axl(chuckles): "Damn good."

X: "Yeah, we did the impossible."

Zero: "We stopped Sigma."

Axl: "And this time..."

All three: "He's not coming back!"

Then, Zero saw a ominous dark red glow from the window. Confused and paralyzed, he said nothing.

X: "Zero?"

Axl: "What's wrong?"

Zero: "I... can't... move...!"

Suddenly, the dark red glow turned into a bright white flash, an explosion, the dream began melting into a nightmare.

X: "What the hell is that!?"

Axl: "Oh no...!"

The bright light engulfed the city, and was coming for the HQ.

Axl: "OH MY GOD NO!"

X: "Zero!? ZEEEEERRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo..."

X's voice faded as Zero watched him and Axl get engulfed by the light.

Zero: "X!"

The light began to engulf Zero too.

Zero: "Ah... AH... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Then, Zero snapped awake, still suprised and in shock of what he just saw.

Zero: "It... it was-... a dream?"

Abruptly, Zero realized that he awoke where he did not sleep, he was still in a recharge capsule, but it was all rusted and destroyed. He then realized that he was in some sort of rundown building in the middle of the night. Immediately knowing something must be wrong, he cautiously pushed the capsule's door open, but the door, being very worn and rusted, broke off it's hinges and fell to the floor with a loud clatter and thud.

Zero(talking to himself): "What happened here?"

His mind again raced with thoughts of what he was seeing, but the shock was cut short when he heard approaching footsteps, multiple footsteps. Realizing he didn't have his Z-Sabre, Zero immediately tried to find a place to hide. After finding a pile of scraps to hide under, he observe the bodies whom the footsteps belonged to, maverick soldiers, 12 of them. They were armed with High-Focus Energy Combat Rifles and stun pistols. He also saw a familiar symbol on their shoulders, Sigma! He could just barely hear what they, and a mysterious dark voice on their radio were saying.

Soldier 1: "You're sure he's here, sir?"

Radio: "Yes, I know he's there. He's probably hiding."

Soldier 1: "If you say so..."

Radio: "Search this and the surrounding areas. I want this thorn to be removed from my side permanently!"

Soldier 2: "But... wait, why're we in this room?"

Soldier 3: "I heard something fall in here. I thought it might 'him'."

Soldier 4: "You sure?"

Soldier 3: "Yes I'm sure-"

The four soldiers' conversation was stopped by the voice on the radio.

Radio: "Shut the hell up and search the area! Do NOT let him leave here alive!"

Soldiers: "Sir yes, sir!"

They checked everywhere, except for where he was hiding, and they almost left the room until one of them pointed out that the rubble where Zero was had shifted ever slightly. Four stayed behind. When one of the soldiers approached the pile to investigate, Zero immediately had him in a chokehold, grabbed his gun and shot at the other soldiers. Afterwards, Zero heard the footsteps return, quickly he ran out the other door, unfortunately, Zero didn't kill all four that were there, as one of them shot and disabled his left arm.

Soldier 1: "You hear that just now? Those footsteps aren't our own!"

Zero immediately found another spot to hide in until the soldiers went by. What he didn't know, is that someone was already in the spot. He felt a pistol barrel press against his helmet as it charged and readied to be fired. Then, he heard a whisper.

?: "Don't move."

He turned and saw a hooded reploid, his face covered by a cloak.

========Author's Notes========

So Zero awoke into destroyed city (or maybe world?) and turns out Sigma controls this ruined world, but why?

"Good god, man! What're you doing!? One story at a time!" I know I know, but hear me out. I've been TRYING to write the second chapter of "The History of Nokinoki" and I'm having a hard time coming up with ideas because my mind has been going in like seven different directions at once. So my hope is that if I write these down and start them I'll be able to focus more on "The History of Nokinoki"... least... that's the idea.

That aside, what do you think of this? I sense cliche' all over this somehow, but whatever.

Next time!

-Ed


	2. An Unexpected Run-In

========Chapter 2: Unexpected Run-In========

Zero froze when he heard the whisper from behind him, unsure what it was going to do next.

?(thinking): "It may not be him, but he can still help."

?(whispering): "Don't worry I'm not an enemy."

Zero(whispering): "How do I know?"

?: "You'd be dead already if I was."

Zero(whispering): "I guess that's true-"

He'd been cut short by the sounds of even more footsteps than before.

?: "Shit! He sent backup! Come on, this way!"

Zero: "Wait, I don't have any weapon-"

?: "Take this- and don't worry. You only need one arm to use it."

Zero looked in his hand and saw a familiar weapon, the Z-Sabre. Zero followed the figure though the walls of the building. Everything went smoothly, until Zero slipped and banged against the wall.

Soldier 1: "Huh?!"

Soldier 2: "They're escaping!"

?: "Shit! RUN!"

They watched the energy beams fly over their heads as they escaped, the figure fire back, taking down four of the soldiers. Zero and the figure met the ledge of a cliff, simultaneously, one of the soldiers transformed their arm into a mini-energy rocket cannon.

?: "Zero, JUMP!"

Zero was offput and suprised... the reploid knew who he was.

?: "Do you hear me!? I SAID JUMP!"

Snapping out of his daze and not even questioning the order, Zero jumped down the small height to land in a junkyard.

?: "This way, down here!"

Zero: "Okay."

Back up at the top of the ledge, the soldiers stand at the cliff, overlooking the area below.

Soldier 1: "They've escaped, sir."

Radio: "Goddamnit!"

Soldier 1: "They also killed most of our squad."

Radio: "Gather your remaining squad and return to base."

Soldier 1: "Yes, Lord Sigma."

Zero and the reploid made it to a wall in the junkyard.

?: "Coast is clear."

Zero: "A dead end?"

?: "Not exactly."

The reploid pulled back a weighted peace of metal to reveal a heavy nuclear resistant blast door with a number pad on it. He entered a secret code and the door opened, revealing a latter.

?: "Come on in."

Zero: "Okay then..."

Zero followed the reploid down the latter, which led to a lift that they took even further down. When the lift stopped, Zero saw before him a small command center.

Zero: "Hey... figured I'd ask."

?: "Hm?"

Zero: "Who are you, and how'd you know my name?"

?: "This isn't the first time we met."

The reploid removed his hood and scarf to show his scarred face... it was Axl.

========Author's Notes========

Wow, so that's who the mysterious reploid is. But the question still remains, what in the hell happened to this world? (Okay I know what really happened but I'm asking as a reader)

So, all that aside, I put out this chapter, but I can't seem to put out the next chapter of "THON"? Please, I'd be grateful to get some ideas!


End file.
